I Want to be in His Arms Forever
by Aruuuu
Summary: Sasuke is dealing with his new found love for his older brother. What happens when everyone finds out about their relationship? How will his family take it, how will they deal with it? UCHIHACEST! not sure where this story is going..LemonYaoiSmut [On Hold
1. NiiSan!

**I want to be in their arms forever**

Chapter 1: Nii-san!

-----

Hi it's Bunny Overlord/BakuraxRyou.. yeah i'm sorry i'm such a lier..i said i'd update quick but i lied...srry..well i hope you like my new fic!

Pairings: Ita/Sasu...Sasu/Naru in later chapters and then some Ita/Sasu/Naru

Summary: Sasuke find romance with the man closest to him. Can he tell him how he feels, or is it too late? Things get complicated when people find out its his own brother. In the mean time, his closest friend starts feeling for him too. (note summary and whole plot changed...Title mightbe changed)

_sdfgsdfgsdfgsdfg Sasuke's thoughts ( in italics) _

_ajflkajdkflajslkf;lsakdj Itachi's Thoughts ( italics and underlined)_

**_NOTE!_ this story line for the first chapter does not belong to me. Belongs to the many authors/readers who gave me this idea and to the author of "Monchrome"? was it?**

* * *

**Ch.1: Nii-san **

" Sasuke, come over here." Itachi called over to his younger brother as he strapped on his sandals. " Nii-san! Are you going on another mission?" Sasuke asked as he ran over to his brother. " Aa.." He replied and stood up, "I'll be back soon." " Aww.But nii-san!" Sasuke whined and clinged to his waist. Itachi lightly ran his hand through Sasuke's silky blackish blue hair. " I'm sorry. I'll be back soon." Sasuke nodded and let go of his brother. " Ja." Sasuke watched as his brother turned and walked out the door._ I can't wait until nii-san comes back home!_

Little did Sasuke know, there was a dark figure around the corner of the kitchen...waiting... Sasuke turned around and headed towards the kitchen innocently. "KYYAAAAA!" He swiftly shifted his head to the side a little as he felt wind fly by his head. " Ohayo " He blinked as he watched her fly by and hit the ground. " Wahhhhh!" she bawled, " I want to poke Sasuke-kun's FOREHEAD! WAHHHH.." She wailed as Sasuke blinked again.

" WHAT THE HELL IS ALL THAT RACKET!" His father yelled as he entered the kitchen extremely pissed off that his quiet time was disturbed. ( A/n: meaning he was on the potty.. ahhahaha jk..) Sasuke turned his head. " Ohh not again..." His father sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

Sasuke's mother was currently weeping while she pointed at Sasuke forehead. His Father sighed. "Look this is how you do it!" He shouted loudly and thrust his two fingers at Sasuke. Too surprised to move, Sasuke took the blow straight on. His father stood there standing proud. " Now that's how you do it!"

" Wahhhhhhhh!" Sasuke cried as his tears mixed in with his blood that started to drip down his face. "Ehh! Be a man! You can take a blow! Don't you want to be like your father!" Sasuke stopped and stared at him , " WAHHHHHHHHHH!" He cried louder. His father quickly left to sulk in the corner of the kitchen.

"Oka-san…Oto-san… I'm back." A familiar voice came from the front door. The dark figure walked into the kitchen and sighed. _What is wrong with this family?;;;_ " Sasuke…Stop crying and come here." Immediately, his younger brother got up and walked over to him sniffling. Itachi took Sasuke's hand in his own and led him into his room.

" Sasuke… I told you not to let Oto-san hit you anymore… You know how he over reacts." Itachi snapped in a teasing kinda way as he pulled out the first aid kit. Sasuke, not crying anymore, stared blankly at the floor and nodded. " Nii-san, Why did you come back?" He asked curiously. Itatchi lifted his head at the question. " I seemed to have left all of my things behind when I left." He shrugged and wiped his brothers face before placing a bandage on it. " There."

He got up and picked up his things. " I'll be back later today if we finish quickly." Sasuke got up and followed him. " But.. Nii-san! Cant you skip your mission just for today?" he whined . " Sasuke.. Come here." Sasuke obeyed without any hesitations. " Ahh-! Itai!" Sasuke jerked back when he was lightly tapped on the forehead. " Gomen… Maybe some other time."

He walked over to him and kissed him lightly on the cheek, then turned away and walked out. _What! Did nii-san just kiss me? _Sasuke blushed. _Huh? What's this weird feeling? I don't feel this way when girls kiss me.. only nii-sann…._

**Later that night:**

"Sasuke! It's past your bed time! You should be in bed! You know that tomorrow is the first day of school, his mother infront of the door. " Hai…demo… I want to wait for nii-san to come home!" He said as he looked forward again and faced the gate to their house. His mom smiled and nodded, leaving him there.

**Itachi's P.o.v. **

This is a drag. This mission was supposed to be over 7 hours ago! Sasuke must be mad because I broke another promise with him. I quickly leaped from roof to roof so that I could reach my house in a few minutes. When I arrived I was surprised to find Sasuke sleeping on the porch waiting for me. I gently picked up his little body and brought him close to me. Its freezing outside, and he waited till I came. I smiled and kissed his cheek before bringing him into my room.

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

**in the morning **

Mmmm..Nii-san?.. I can smell him, I just love the way he smells, it makes me feel warm. I yawned as I nudged myself closer to his scent and the warmth. I felt someone shift. Huh? I quickly opened my eyes to find myself in nii-san's arms. " huh!"

He seemed to have noticed that I was awake and opened his eyes. " Sasuke… Your awake." He smiled softly and caressed his cheek. I blushed and nodded, " Nii-san? When did you get back?" He sighed and pulled me down onto the bed with him, making me blush more. " Gomen… The mission took longer than I thought.. I got back about 3 this morning. ( he was supposed to be back at 8 last night.) I blinked as I watched him.

I stayedsilent. Nii-san must have gotten sick of the silence when he wrapped his arms around me and brought me against his chest. I felt my face turn red again as the heat returned also. " Sasuke.. Let me hold you a little while longer... " Nii-san's voice trailed off. His breathing getting shorter as he drifed off to sleep. Oh thats right! Nii-san got back only 3 hours ago...I sighed, smiling, and buring my face against his neck.. I love the way nii-san smells...

**Later on... Normal P.O.V.**

Itachi awoke as the sun seeped throught the window next to the bed. He yawned as his eyes peaked open. " Itachi?" He heard Oka-san call his name. He chose to ignore her and turned his attention back to the sleeping Sasuke in his arms. He smiled and kissed him again.

" Itachi! Are you still sleeping?" Oka-san asked as she entered his room with out knocking. _That woman has no sense of privacy!_ he sneered. " You have a mission today!" she pointed out as she leaned against the wall. Itachi turned to face her, " I think I'll skip it today. Besides there are no important missions for probably another couple of weeks." He replied calmly.

-----**Flash Back**---------

" Nii-san! When are you going to teach me how to use kunai!"

---------**End Flash Back**--------

" I think I'll take the day off and take Sasuke to the training grounds. He wanted me to teach him how to use kunai anyways." Oka0san smiled and nodded as she walked out.

After she left, Itachi turned to his little brother again. " Sasuke... Wake up..." He whispered into his ear. "Mmmm Nii-sann..." Sasuke yawned and snuggled up against his chest. " Wake up..." Itachi whispered again and licked the shell of his ear. " Ahh..." Sasuke uncontiously moaned and moved closer to the warm heat. " You're going to have to wake up some time Sasuke..." Itachi smirked and brought his earlobe into his mouth and nibbled on it, making Sasuke shiver in response.

" Nii-san! What are you-" Sasuke started. " I'm skipping my mission today to teach you how to use kunai.." He said getting right to the point. Sasuke sat up and smiled brightly at his brother, " Really Nii-sann! Arigato!" Sasuke smiled and happily glomped him. In repsonse, Itachi smiled back and pat his head.

**later on...again...**

" Sasuke, hurry up and bring your stuff." Itachi called from the front of the house. " Haiii!" he heard his brother yell back as he frantically raced through the house searching for his equipment. He smiled as he watched him practically fly down the stairs. " Here... You'll get hungry later on." They both turned around to face Oka-san. " Arigatou Oka-sann!" Sasuke smiled happily and grapped the two bags of sack lunch. " Ja.." Itachi said,after they packed their stuff away, and started down the road with his brother.

" Nii-san!" Sasuke gasped as he watched his brother jump into the air, turn upside down and throuw his kunai with out a single visable movement, hitting ever target exactly. " Wow! Nii-sann you hit all of them! Even the one behind the rock!" Sasuke exclaimed in amazement. Itachi didnt reply, but said, " Come here Sasuke." Sasuke blinked and walked up to him, " Hai Nii-sa- Ah Itai!" He jumped as Itachi tapped his forehead, which was still alittle sore from the day before. He opened his eyes as he looked up to see his brother's amused expression. He laughed at himself." Now you try."

Sasuke happlily stood right where Itachi stood before. He calmly closed his eyes and sighed._ okay here i go!_ swiftly, he imitated his brother, flipping in the air. " Ackk!" He crinnged in pain as he fell to the ground. Sweat dropped down his face as he peaked open an eye. Itachi's eyes sparkled with worry as he walked over to him. " Sasuke..Are you Okay?" He gently picked him put by the waist and held him against his chest. Sasuke, enjoying the closeness of his brother, almost didnt answer, " Ohh..uhh Yeahh..." Itachi smiled.

Sasuke looked over his brother's shoulder and at every target. He missed each only buy a foot at most.. but the one behind the rock was untouch. He sighed, " Nii-sann.. When do you think I'll be able to do this?" Itachi looked at his brother, determination was written all over his face. He smiled, " If you practice more, I"m sure that You'll get it done in a year or so." Sasuke's face light up. " Okay!" Itachi hugged his brother closer, " Comon Sasuke, Lets go eat lunch." Sasuke nodded and wrapped his arms around his neck smiling.

* * *

**MnK: OMG! i'm soo sorry if this chaper sucked soo much..>. well yeah i plan to have alot more chapters.. i havent even gotten to the good parts yet..blehhh.. oh well. Yeah the rating is incorrect for the first part..but it will be M when it gets to chapter 3 and all the SMUT! whooo! haha..well i hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Review plz! and no flames, but u can send them to my email if u want..-check profile- **


	2. Who Do I like?

**I want to be in their arms forever**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2: Who do I like?**

CIB**: THNX 4 da review everyone! **

**Note: This isn't going by the anime because Itachi doesn't kill his family…yet…. and Naruto isn't really a loner. People just don't like him because he has Kyuubi, but they're still friends with him..does that make sense? **

**_Adfadflkjlfdkjadjfa italics: sasuke's thoughts_**

**Disclaimer: Nope I don't own naruto..but if I did, Itachi and Kiba would be mine! XDD**

**Warning: There's a little yaoi ness in this one but it's not a lemon. So it's more like a lime… **

**btw i have no idea where this is going now... i already had this story written on paper but i'm going to have to change it because i want it to be mostly ItaxSasu...so eventually the title may change too...keep a look out for that! 3 Yea and the pairings changed to just ItaxSasu because it gets too confuzing if its more than that. **

**Well enjoy! **

* * *

Last Chapter Review: 

Sasuke looked over his brother's shoulder and at every target. He missed each only by a foot at most.. but the one behind the rock was untouched. He sighed, "NiiSann.. When do you think I'll be able to do this?" Itachi looked at his brother, determination was written all over his face. He smiled, "If you practice more, I'm sure that you'll get it done in a year or so." Sasuke's face light up. "Okay!" Itachi hugged his brother closer, "Common Sasuke, Lets go eat lunch." Sasuke nodded and wrapped his arms around his neck smiling.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

* * *

**Who do i like?**

"Sasuke! Wake up! You don't want to be late for the first day of ninja school." KaaSan (OkaSan) called from the living room. Sasuke yawned and sat up. "Oh that's right! It's the first day of school!" He yelled excitedly and quickly got up to change.

Soon he was ready and headed towards the door. "You go ahead. We'll bring Itachi with us when he comes back." KaaSan yelled from the kitchen. " Haiiiii!" Sasuke smiled and walked out.

OOoOoOoO After the Ceremony OoOoOoOoOo

" Awwaa! Sasuke! You were soo cute out there!" KaaSan squeaked happily and glomped him. "KaaSan! Get off!" Sasuke laughed and smiled, gently pushing her off. " Ne, ne NiiSan! Did you see me?" Sasuke asked looking up at his brother. "Hai." Itachi nodded with a slight smile. Sasuke beamed and smiled happily, "Yay!" "Let's just go home..." OtoSan said turning around. Sasuke nodded and followed his family towards their house.

( A/N: uhh on the first day there's only a ceremony and they actually go to school on the second day…why because I said so! XDD )

"Ja matta!" Sasuke waved to his mom as he left for school. "Bye SASUKEEE!" KaaSan's voice echoed through the house. He silently laughed and continued down the road. But, he didn't walk too far with out getting mobbed by a large group of girls.

"SasukeKunnn! How was your weekend?" Sakura sang and walked next to him. Ino growled, " SasukeKunn! Did you have a good break!" Sasuke sighed, this was shy he liked to stay at home. He hated all of this attention and just wanted to be left alone. There was only, ever, one person he wanted attention from… "Him" ( A/N: Guess whoo!)

" SasukeKunn? Are you okay?" Sakura and Ino both asked worriedly. " Hai…" He answered half heartedly. He really just wanted them to leave him alone. They continued to argue about who was prettier and what kinda girl Sasuke liked as they entered the classroom.

" Alright kids! Settle down. Today is your first day of ninja training. I will be your instructor. My name is Iruka." A brown haired man with a scar across his nose spoke to them from the fron of the classroom.

" Ohayo gozaimasu." The class greeted their new teached. Iruka smiled and pulled out a sheet of paper. " Okay, when I call your name you will sit aat the seat I point to." He quickly moved to the first seat.

"Inuzuka Kiba." A brown haired boy with his dog smirked and walked over to his seat. " Nara Shikamaru." He called another brown haired boy to sit next to Kiba. "Akimichi Choji." The plump boy cheered and sat next to his buddy

Iruka moved onto the next row. (A/N: each row seats 3) " Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke lifted his head at the sound of his own name. He quickly walked over to his seat and sat down. _Aw… I hope that I'm not seated next to one of those fan girls again…_

"Uzumaki Naruto." A blonde haired boy walked over and sat next to Sasuke. " Hey, whats your name? I'm Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto said as he introduced himself to Saske. " I'm Uchiha Sasuke." He said quietly and smiled slightly. " Cool!" Naruto exclaimed jumping up.

" NARUTO! URASAII! And sit down!" Iruka yelled at him as his face grew 10x bigger. Naruto's eyes widend and he quickly sat back down. He shrugged and smiled awkwardly.

XxXxX Sasuke's POV. XXxXx

What's with this guy? He's so laid back. I heard that a boy named Uzumaki was a cursed kid. Maybe this is him… I moved my head slightly forward to see who sat in my row. It was Me, Naruto, and a guy named Shino.

In the row in front of us it was: Hinata, Sakura, and Ino. Sakura and Ino were busy glaring at each other and Hinata kept glancing at Naruto with a blush on her face. (A/N: Nooo! Naruto has to like Sasuke!)… Well this sure is going to be weird…

XxXxXxXx Normal POV XxXxXxXx

Iruka finished with the seating and returned to the front of the classroom. " Okay! Today we are going to talk about what t means to be a shinobi." " AWWW! IrukaSensei! Why can't we go and learn to use weapons and learn cool techniques?" Naruto whined as he stood up again. Iruka sighed and set his book down.

" Naruto…Do you want to become a good ninja?" Iruka asked. Naruto nodded and stood on his chair, " OF COURSE! I'M GOING TO BE HOKAGE –.." " YOU HAVE TO LEARN THE RULES FIRST!" Iruka yelled interrupting him and shook the whole classroom. " Eeep!" Naruto yelped and sat back down. Everyone began to laugh.

_Haha… I guess he's not so bad after all. He's kinda funny too. _Sasuke chuckled lightly. Iruka sighed, " Alright, go outside for your breaks." He shook his head and turned around banging his head against the chalk board. " Yay!" All the kids yelled and rushed out of the room.

"SasukeKUNNNN!" a crowd of girls screamed and chased him outside. Sasuke started to panic. " I'm going to die out there!" he yelled and struggled to get out of their grasp.

XxXxX Sasuke's POV XxXxXx

Acckk! Help! Ahh! They're going to eat me alive! I quickly got rid of them by using the substitution skill NiiSan taught me. Ha! They fell for it! As they chase the other clone of me around the tree, I quickly slip away and go to the other side of the school. Wheew I'm saved! Thanks NiiSan.

XxXxXxXxX Normal POV XxXxXxXxX

Sasuke gasped as he leaned against the wall to breath. "Sasuke?" He heard a voice, "what're you doing here?" Sasuke turned his head. "Naruto?" The blonde haired kid sat on a swing and waved. "Hey, I see you got away from the deadly mob…" He smirked. Sasuke smiled and walked over to him. There was just something about him that made Sasuke feel comfortable around him.

"Do you always hang around here?" Sasuke asked. " Yeah…People don't really like me too much. They usually only hang out with me because I'm fun to laugh at…They try to keep away because…I have a demon inside of me, well that's what I heard from the village people."

Sasuke stayed silent. "Want to see it?" Naruto slowly lifted his shirt so that it revealed his stomach. Sasuke stared blankly at the curse mark. "Umm...Can I?" Sasuke extended his hand as Naruto nodded. He lightly ran his fingers over the black marks making Naruto giggle. " Hahaha! That tickles..." Sasuke smiled and retreated his hand turning his head. "Hey, I think Iruka-sensei is calling us back. Comon." He gestured for Naruto to follow as he headed back to class. Naruto smiled and hopped off the swing, following his new friend

**After School**

"SASUKKKEEEEKUNNNNNNNN!"

Sasuke dared not turn his head, instead he took Naruto's hand in his hand ran off.

"Wa, Sasuke wh..."

"URASAI AND JUST RUNNN!"

The crowd of fan girls chased after them until they all realized they needed to go home. Sasuke leaned against a tree panting. Naruto lay on the ground sweat dripping down his face. "Wow...We actually got away." Sasuke breathed out wiping sweat off his face. Naruto sat up, "WE? I could've gotten away if you hadn't dragged me along!" Naruto laughed as he fell back down...

"So...Thats what it feels like to have a mob of fangirls chase after you." He chuckled closing his eyes. "Now that i've been chased,I'd hate to be you." Sasuke looked up and smiled,"Yea I guess."

"Hey Sasuke...I was wondering...Do you like anyone?" Naruto asked out of nowhere. Sasuke was suprised at his sudden interest.

"Yes.."

Naruto opened his eyes to look at him, "Is it one of those girls?" He watched as Sasuke sat on the ground next to the tree.

"No..."

Naruto's eyes lit up, " Who is it!" He curiously looked up at Sasuke. Sasuke was silent..."My..."

"Sasuke!"

The two boys turned their heads. Sasuke's face lit up, "NiiSan!" Sasuke waved to him and turned to Naruto. "Thats my NiiSan! Well I'm going to go home okay?" Naruto nodded and stood up, "Cya tomorrow Sauke." Naruto smiled at him as he waved bye. Sauke waved and ran up to his brother and jumped on him.

"NiiSann! What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked as he snuggled up against him. "Heh...I got off the mission early today so I thought that i would come and pick you up." Sasuke smiled and hugged him tighter, "Thanks!" Itachi smiled and kissed his brother's cheek as he carried him back to their house.

_Doyou like anyone? _

**_Yea I like someone...Itachi NiiSan..._**

* * *

XxXxXxXx Preview of next chapter XxXxXxXx 

The smaller body leaned in closer to the warm of the person next to him. His sweet scent all around. His strong,sweet arms wrapped around me. WAIT! DID I FALL ASLEEP IN NIISANN'S ROOM AGAIN!

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**CIB: Yeah well this chapter wasnt as good as i hoped because i had to change a whole bunch of stuff...but there will be alot of ItaxSasu stuff in next chapter...just no lemons yet... :D well i hoped u liked it! sorry for my very slow updates...i dont get on the computer as much and most of the time i'm not in the mood to write...but maybe some more reviews will boost my writing habit lolz jk..**

**Thanks for Reading and for the Reviews!**

**NOTE TO ALL REVIEWERS... i have left a note for those reviewers who thought i was plagerising n i'm sorry that it sounded so much like it but i didnt copy from that at all! >: (**


	3. Morning Bath

**Chapter 3: Morning Bath**

**CIB: Hey people.. sorry about my lazy updating.. I've recently started writing another lemon story as a sequel to "Happy Birthday Gaara" so i've been busy with that...and i've kinda lost interest with this story...;; dont kill me! yea well i'm going to try to update as much as i can now.. so please dont mob me...thank you to all those who actually read my stories! you are the people who keep me writing..even if it takes forever for me to...THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT!!**

**Disclaimer: Nope. Not even in my dreams..cuz i dream about Gackt dancing on the moon with cows in the background. X3**

**Warnings: Smutty stuffs...no like no read!!**

**ON WITH THE FIC!**

* * *

**Sasuke's POV..**

The smaller body leaned in closer to the warm of the person next to him. His sweet scent all around. His strong,sweet arms wrapped around me. WAIT! DID I FALL ASLEEP IN NIISANN'S ROOM AGAIN! I shot up as my senses came back. I felt NiiSan's arm fall from my waist. I turned my head to stare at his sleeping face as a blush appeared on my cheeks. NiiSan looks really handsome when he's asleep...

I reached my hand forward as it brushed against his silky soft skin. I gasped at how soft and smooth his skin was for a ninja. Wait! What am I doing! I quickly remove my hand and turned to look at the clock. I still had a about an hour till school started. Maybe just a quick nap wont hurt. Smiling, I snuggled against his warm chest and breathed in, sighing at his wonderful scent. Slowly his calm breathing and warmth coaxed me to sleep again.

* * *

**Normal POV...**

The sunlight came through the open window next to Itachi's bed, landing right over his eyes. He groaned quietly as he was abrutply awakened. Yawning he spread out his arms to strech, in the process brushing up against his brother. He looked down and smiled. Sasuke looked so peaceful as he slept against him. Quietly he kissed his forehead and rubbed his hand against his cheek.

"Wake up Sasuke...It's time for school."

Sasuke stirred, "...Just a couple more minutes NiiSannn..."

Sasuke buried his face deeper into his brother's chest and blankets. Itachi smiled at his cuteness and ran his fingers through his hair. Chuckling, he grabbed Sasuke by the waist and lifted him, taking him to the bathroom to take a shower. Sasuke struggled to get out his grasp.

"Waiiii! NiiSann! What are you doing!"

Itachi looked at his Otouto. "What? You don't want to take a shower with me before I leave?" Sasuke, still innocent, shook his head, "Whaa! No no! I do!" He reasured his brother as he was gently set back onto the ground. Itachi smiled and patted his head as they both entered the shower.

* * *

Sasuke blushed as he watched his brother remove his cloths like it was nothing. Slowly, Sasuke began to remove his own cloths. He shivered as the cold air met his skin as he pulled off the last of his clothing. Itachi smiled and walked over to the bath tub, filling it with warm water. Sasuke tried not to stare at his brother's well built body and decided to stare at the floor. 'So cute.' Itachi thought as he pulled his otouto up against him. 

"Comon. Lets get in."

Sasuke sighed as the warm water touched his skin. He sat in the tub infront of Itachi and started to reach for the shampoo, but Itachi stopped him. "Let me do it." Sasuke nodded and blushed as he stared at his toes in front of him. Reaching forward, Itachi brought Sasuke's small body against his and began to wet his hair. "NiiSan!.." Sasuke squeaked as he felt his brother soft, smooth skin.

"Relax." Itachi replied and added shampoo to his hair, rubbing it into his scalp and massaging his head. Sasuke closed his eyes to the feeling of his brother touching him. It felt so good and he didnt want it to stop. He sighed and leaned into his brother more. He could feel his body go hot as a blush came over his face.

"Nnn! NiiSan! Stop!" Sasuke cried out as he pulled away to rinse the shampoo from his hair. Itachi gave him a questioning look, but saw how red Sasuke was. He just smirked and continued to wash himself.

Sasuke was sure that he was getting aroused or something. He heard some older boys talking about it and how good it felt when they came. Sasuke let out a quiet moan and buried his face into Itachi's neck as his back pressed closer against his chest. "Maybe it does feel good...As long as that burning feeling goes away..." Sasuke thought as he closed his eyes in pleasure as Itachi snaked his hand from his shoulders to his chest.

"N-NiiSan..."

Itachi kissed Sasuke's cheek as his left hand came across a small nub on his younger brother's chest. He teasingly rubbed and pinched it making it go hard in his fingers. Sasuke bit back a loud moan as this weird feeling flooded his mind. While Sasuke had his attention somewhere else, Itachi lowered his right hand more until it reached it's destination. Itachi was shocked because Sasuke was so hard from him just touching him.

"Sasuke...? Does it feel good?" Itachi asked as he continued to stroke Sasuke's nipple while his other hand touched along his warm length. Sasuke let out a loud moan and thrust upward. His body was entirely moving against his will. He had no idea what the heck Itachi was doing to him and why he was enjoying it so much.

Then Itachi suddenly stopped his movements. Did Sasuke like it or not?

Sasuke let out a quiet whimper as his brother let his burning arousal go. He pressed closer to his brother's hand wanting to feel that friction that was there a second ago before his brother pulled away.

"N-NiiSannn...Please...Don't Stop..." Sasuke moaned out as he begged his brother to keep going. That burning ache returned to his lower region and Sasuke was begging for his brother to touch him again. But Itachi was slightly feeling sadistic and refused to. Instead, he began to suck and lick at Sasuke's neck.

"N-NiiSann!!! " Sasuke whined as tears flooded his eyes. Fine if Itachi wasn't going to do it, then maybe he'd give it a try. Hesitantly, Sasuke reached his hand lower until he came in contact with his own arousal. Gently, he wound his small fingers around the throbbing organ and began to stroke himself. Itachi was shocked. He didn't think that Sasuke would go that far, but he might as well enjoy it while it lasted.(A/N: Omg...Oo )

Sasuke moaned and threw his head back, lightly hitting his brother's shoulder. It felt just as good as when Itachi was touching him, but he was kinda embarressed that he would do something like this to himself. Itachi was also surprised as Sasuke's courage and decided that he teased him enough...For now.

Sasuke gave a cute little squeak as Itachi removed his hand from his arousal and replaced it with his larger hand. He began to stroke and pump Sasuke's member while he continued to suck on his neck. Sasuke gave a small whimper as his body tensed, signaling his quickly approuching climax.

"Sasuke...Cum for me..." Itachi whispered into Sasuke's ear tickling him. Sasuke moaned loudly as the warm breath against his face caused him to climax, spilling all of his cum into his brother's hand. Sasuke shruddered taking some time to recover from his new and amazing experiece.

Itachi smiled. Sasuke was so cute like that. He lifted his hand and licked off what wasn't washed off by the water. He was instantly hooked to the salty yet sweet taste of his brother. Maybe they'ed do this again...very very very soon...

"NiiSan..." Sasuke squeaked. He turned and faced his brother blushing. "Can I take a bath with you again soon?" He asked innocently, not knowing that Itachi had other plans for them the next time they were in the bath again.

"Sure."

* * *

**CIB: Hello!!! Thank you for reading this chapter!! So from here on out there'll be more and more lemon/limes!! Thank you for ur kind support and please review!! Critics are welcome as long as they're not flames!! Thank you again for baring with my horrible spelling, grammar, and paragraph/sentence structure...This is why i'm failing english... :( **

**R&R!! Luv u all!**


	4. A Little Fun With the Nurse

**Chapter 4: A Little Fun With The Nurse

* * *

CIB: LOL this is going to be a very weird story i can already tell...**

Warning: Yea..some smutt and lime...not quite lemonlemon yet...XD

Pairing: ItaxSasu

Disclaimer: Nuuupe.. wish i did..cuz it'll be all Uchihacest...yummm

* * *

"Sasuke! Wake up!"

"...h..Huh? Uh Hai IrukaSensei.." Sasuke sat up from his desk and looked up at his teacher with tired eyes. He must have fallen asleep again. IrukaSensei, probably, was not going to be too happy with his behavior today. He yawned a little and pinched his own arm to stay awake.

"What's wrong with you today? Do you feel sick? Maybe you should go and see the nurse." The brown haired shinobi pointed to the door. Sasuke shrugged and got up from his seat. He felt the blue eyes of a certain fox boy burning into his backside as he passed by. He silently walked by him rubbing the sleepyness out of his eyes.

_Stupid NiiSan! Now I'm all tired after what he did this morning! _

Sasuke blushed as he thought about the events that happened that same morning. It was so embarresing and new for Sasuke, yet for some reason he liked it. Maybe he was just a pervert or something, but he loved it when his Aniki touched him. It was wrong but he couldn't help it.

When the young Uchiha got to the nurse's office, he sat down on a chair and waited for the Nurse to come and check him. He was busy staring at his feet and didnt notice that someone had walked in. Someone with long beautiful black hair tied into a pony-tail. Someone with the dark crimson red in his eyes. His Aniki.

"Sasuke? What are you doing here?"

Sasuke jumped at the sudden voice and then froze when he realized who it belonged to. He slowly turned his head towards the door, wishing that it wasn't who he thought it was. The one who put him into this state first. He squeaked in surprise as the figure did turn out to be Itachi.

"NiiSan? Why are you at my school? And why are you in here?"

Itachi walked in and sat on the chair next to Sasuke. He smiled and pet Sasuke on the head.

"HokageSama asked me to come and take over for the medical ninja who is usually here since there were no missions today. Why are you here?" Itachi inquired.

"I..Uhmm...IrukaSensei sent me here because I wasnt feeling so good. I'm really just tired thats all." Sasuke smiled up at his older brother. Itachi smiled back at him and picked him up into his arms. Sasuke gave a whine of protest but relaxed into his arms. Itachi walked over to the bed next to the window and placed Sasuke's small body onto it, pulling the covers over his body.

"Sleep for a little bit. I know you're tired after our little bath." Itachi smirked sitting next to the bed. He saw Sasuke blush and turn around so his back now faced him. The smaller Uchiha huffed in embarressment and closed his eyes.

"Thanks NiiSan..."

"Have a nice nap Sasuke." Itachi got up and kissed his brother's head before turning to close the privacy blinds and exit the room. Sasuke sighed in content at the comfortable bed and drifted off into sleep.

* * *

OoOoAfter ClassOoOo 

"Neee!! Sasuke!! You okay there??!!" The annoying blonde boy jumped onto the the shaky bed, making the raven haired boy jump from the sudden change of balance. Naruto stared down at Sasuke waiting for him to get up. "Sasuuukeeee!!!"

"What Naruto!" Sasuke growled angrily as he was roughly awakened from his sleep. He was just starting to enjoy the cool breeze from outside, the calming silence. He sat up and scratched his head. "What do you want?"

Naruto smiled happily as he noticed that Sasuke was perfectly fine. He let out a sigh of relief and got off of the bed, sitting on the chair next to his bed. The blonde blinked and let Sasuke stretch and fully awaken from his sleep. He couldnt wait to tell him of the plans he had today.

"Sasuke!! Lets go to the lake, ne!!" Naruto blurted out.

Sasuke stopped to look at the other boy. Truthfully, he didnt really want to go anymore. After this guy woke him from his relaxing sleep, there was nothing else he wanted to do with the boy other than punch his lights out. But of course he didnt say or do it...Naruto was one of his only real friends right now anyways.

"Well...I dont know Naruto...I just want to go home and rest. I feel kind of sick...Like I'm going to spill everything I ate for lunch." Sasuke lied.

Naruto looked at him with a face of disgust, "What! Eww!! I dont want you blowing chunks all over me. Nevermind." He made a face like he ate a sour lemon. Sasuke couldnt help but chuckle. Dobe Dobe Dobe...

_Rumble...Crash...Scream...Squeal..._

_SASUUUKKKEEEEKUUUNNNN!!!!!!!!!_

Sasuke froze when he heard this. He felt his left eye brow twitching. This was certainly going to be a problem. How was he ever going to survive the mob of worried girls?!!! He had to get out...Or else he'd probably really end up in the hospital...Don't panic...Dont panic..

_rumble...rumble...rumble..._

oookay...now panic!!!

"Naruutoo!! Help me!! Can you please go out and hold those girls up?!! If you do I promise to go to the lake with you later..Just please keep them away from me for a while." Sasuke begged the blonde kyuubi boy. Naruto blinked and thought in his head wether he should do it or not.

"...Fine. But first give me your shirt and that bed sheet."

Sasuke didnt have time to think about what Naruto was going to do with his shirt. He just ripped his shirt off and watched Naruto run out of the door holding his cloths. Then he heard it...STUPID DOBE!!

**"Hey Sasuke!! Are you tired?? Okayy then! I'll carry you all the way to the park so we can have a nice little picnic!!" **

_"What!! SasukeKunn is tired!! I want to carry him!! Let mee!! Come back here Naruto!!!"_

**"Lets go Sasuke!"**

Sasuke held his breath as the rumbling of feet disappeared. Whew he was saved...

"Looks like you're pretty popular, eh, Sasuke?"

Sasuke jumped as the silence was broken. He whirled around and came face to face with his brother. He sighed in relief and walked over to him, scratching his chin. He didn't even realize that he was shirtless...

"NiiSan?? You are still here?"

Itachi nodded moving closer to the younger Uchiha who didnt seem to notice the closeness between them. He reached down and stroked his brother's cheek softly, moving upward to feel his temperature. Sasuke jumped a little as Itachi's cool fingers pressed against his warm skin. He closed his eyes and allowed Itachi to touch along his neck and shoulders.

"N..NiiSan..."

"You're ice cold," Itachi muttered and picked his brother up and carried him to his bed again. Sasuke shivered as he suddenly got goosbumps from his brother's gentle touch. Itachi noticed and smirked. "Don't worry, I'll warm you up."

He reached forward, closed the windows and got up to lock the door to the room. He walked back to the bed and licked his lips, making Sasuke blush. He chuckled and leaned down, capturing Sasuke's shivering lips. Sasuke moaned as his lips turned warm as his Aniki's tongue rubbed up against his lips, begging for enterance to his sweet cavern.

"Mmh! A..Ahhnikkiii..."

"Sasuke," Itachi cooed. "we're still at school remember. If you don't want the teachers or anyone else still at school to hear youm keep your voice down."

Sasuke shivered at the thought of being found out, but strangely, all it did was turn him on more. Itachi laughed silently and kissed his otouto again. Sasuke sighed into the mouth that carressed his own so loving, the warm bliss his brother's sweet taste giving him pure esctasy.

Itachi removed his wonderful mouth from Sasuke's and kissed his way down the younger Uchiha's neck all the way to his small pink nipples. He smirked before taking the already hard nubs into his mouth. They were as cold as the rest of his body, but didnt take long to warm. Itachi lapped at the nubs, giving each side a nibble or two. Sasuke shruddered and bit his lip.Itachi chuckled silently and continued down from his chest to the hem of his shorts.

"Sasuke...Open your eyes. I want you to watch."

Sasuke blushed a deep red but obeyed his brother. He slowly opened his eyes as he felt Itachi pulling his shorts down. He gasped at the friction from the shorts, but kept his eyes open, his cheeks darkening. Itachi smiled pleased with his brother. He decieded he deserved a nice reward.

Keeping his eyes locked with Sasuke's, Itachi slipped his tongue out and lapped at the side of his hardening erection. Sasuke cringed at the pleasure and struggled to keep his eyes open. The older Uchiha ran his hands along the Sasuke's inner legs and slowly dragged them up Sasuke's erection.

"Ahhh! NiiiSannn!" Sasuke cried out in pleasure completely forgetting about keeping quiet. It was just too much to keep inside. Itachi placed his mouth over the head, sucking lightly. Sasuke thrust upward, crying out for more of the delicious heat that surrounded him. Itachi complied and deep throated his otouto, making him scream in pleasure. Sasuke had the sheets underneath him in a death grip, sweat began to form on his forehead.

Itachi loved the way his younger brother looked like this infront of him. It made Sasuke look extremely sexy and erotic. Smiling to himself, Itachi sucked hard on the head of his otouto's member, his hands rubbing the rest of his burning flesh. Sasuke moaned loudly as he watched his brother's mouth going down on his erection. He finally let his eyes close and cried out in release.

Itachi smirked and swollowed every last drop of his brother's cum. He licked his lips and roughly pushed Sasuke into a kiss. Sasuke moaned quietly as he tasted himself mingled with his Aniki's taste. His eyes widened when he realized that a large buldge was pushing against his leg. He pulled away from his Aniki.

"N...NiiSan?" Sasuke wondered if he was hurting down there just like he was a second ago. "D..Does it hurt?"

Itachi's eyebrows raised at this question. He began to smirk, "Would you like to help your Aniki with his little problem?"

Sasuke jumped, "Anything for NiiSan!!"

Itachi smirked again and sat on the edge of the bed where Sasuke sat moments before. The younger Uchiha got off and knelt between his brother's legs, wincing at the cold tile floor. He blushed as he reached forward, undoing his brother's pants. He could feel his arm shaking with nervousness. Itachi chuckled to himself, thinking about how cute Sasuke was acting, and helped him pull the rest of it down to his ankles. Sasuke gasped loudly.

The small raven haired boy stared in awe as his brother's erection was freed from its confinement. Itachi hissed at the cold air. Sasuke continued to stare at his brother. Why hadn't he noticed how big it was this morning. Wait! This morning? Did NiiSan bear the pain this morning too?

"Sasuke. Staring is a bad habit, you know."

"urk...uh.."

"Heh. Here I'll help you."

Itachi reached down and grabbed his brother's hands, pulling them up to grab ahold of his length. Sasuke blushed again as he took the hot organ into his hands. He awkwardly began to stroke it, trying to repeat his Aniki's previous movements. Itachi felt his breath hitch as Sasuke's inexperienced hand touched him in all the right places.(eh?!) Sasuke small fingers left ghost like tingling sensations everywhere they touched. Itachi moaned quietly.

Sasuke blushed when he heard his brother moaning. Did this mean he liked it? Sasuke gained some confidence and began to stroke faster, pumping him slightly. Itachi grunted in response. Sasuke was actually kind of good at this. The younger Uchiha smiled, he was making his Aniki feel good and he was actually enjoying it, but it puzzled him when white liquid escaped from the tip of his brother's erection. It was the same suff that came out of him moments ago. He remembered what his Aniki was doing before and decided to copy him.

Slowly, he leaned his head forward and licked the liquid, taking it into his mouth and playing with it. He was suprised at the salty and bitter taste of it, but he liked it. He wanted more. The younger raven haired boy wrapped his mouth around the head and sucked, looking up when Itachi panted in pleasure. He sucked harder and used his tongue to lick around the sides and the slit at the top. Without knowing, Sasuke pushed the tip of his tongue into the slit making Itachi moan.

"Nnn..."

Itachi moaned softly as he climaxed. Sasuke was caught off gaurd and he accidentally let go of the deflating erection, making hot, white liquid squirt onto his face. He blinked in surprise and reached up to his cheek to wipe the creamy cum off. He smiled and licked it off, going back for more. He was happy that he was able to make his Aniki feel so good.

"Sasuke."

The younger Uchiha looked up at his brother instantly. Itachi smirked and leaned down, kissing him. Sasuke moaned softly and opened his mouth for his brother, rubbing his tongue against the other's. Once they pulled away, Itachi pet Sasuke on the head and licked the remainder of his cum off of his face. Sasuke smiled innocently. (Owo)

"Did NiiSan feel good?!" Sasuke cheefuly got up and hugged his brother.

"Mm...You did great for your first time Sasuke." Sasuke beamed at the praise and hugged Itachi harder.

Itachi smiled, "Let's get you dressed and home."

Sasuke nodded and reached over for his boxers and shorts.

Meanwhile...

Itachi let his eyes drift behind him to the window, the shadow there disappearing instantly. He smirked. 'That blonde must have seen the show of his life. I'm sure that he started watching since Sasuke came in my mouth.'

**Naruto:** "OMG...That was...Sasuke...and...and...his...brother???...!?!??!?!?!?!?! Wtfreak!" The blonde freaks out and runs away.

**Itachi:** 'Oh yes...He's do this again pretty soon.'

-TBC...-

* * *

**CIB: OwO wow...i cant believe i wrote this...OwO**

**well just expect a full lemon soon enough XD I'm getting there...soon...-w-**

**Anyways...Thank you so much for reading!!!! And thank you very much to those who have reviewed, favorited, and alerted my story!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SANNKYYUUUUUU!!!!!!**

**please read and review on this one also! Updating soon!**


	5. Shock, Confession, Anger

**Chapter 5: Shock, Confession, Anger

* * *

Cib: Hi hi hi hi hi!! XD i'm soo happy that people are actually enjoying this story!! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE KIND REVIEWS AND SUPPORT!!!**

Holy shit...its been like a month since i last updated...OO

Dislaimer: nuuuuuuu! if i did own it, it would probably be pretty fuk'ed up you know...Oo

Warning: FOOOTSIE!!!!! not much else...

* * *

"IIIIIIRRRRRUUUUKKKAAAAA-SEEENNNNSEEEEIIII!!!!!!!!!!" A certain peeping blonde yelled as he ran to his teacher's house, throwing open his door. "IRUKA-SENSEIII WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"URASAI NARUTO! YOU'RE BEING TOO LOUD!" A shout came from the kitchen.

"Oh, sorry Sensei..."

Naruto laughed stupidly and walked into the kitchen where Iruka was. He smiled as he smelled his teacher's great cooking. It smelled like his favorite ramen too! Naruto commented on the delicious smell before sitting down in his seat. Iruka scowled as he set the hot bowl of ramen down onto the table infront of Naruto. He turned back around to cook his own.

"Itatadakimasu!!"

"You're pretty late today Naruto. What have you been up to?" Iruka questioned opening another package of ramen.

"Hmmmm..." Naurto thought, thinking whether to tell him about what he saw today or not. Eh what the heck..." I was helping Sasuke get away from his mob of scary fangirls. They're a handful...Eventually i tossed Sasuke's cloths into the river and they screamed and cried and stuff. They stopped chasing me so that was taken care of...And then when I went back to see if Sasuke was ok..I saw him XXXing with his brother. And then Itachi-san started to XXX Sasuke and then I think he saw me so I ran away..."

_Crash...urk...Drip Drip...Sizzle..._

"WHHHAAAATTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

**somewhere else**

Sasuke turned his head when he heard an angry rumbling. He raised an eyebrow when his stomach turned with an uneasy feeling that something was wrong. He turned his attention back to his brother.

"Aniki...Did you hear that?"

"No...Comon Sasuke...You're dragging behind." Itachi replied grabbing Sasuke's hand. Itachi sweat. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to let that blabber mouth of a fool watch their little XXXing... Of course, Itachi already knew who's scream that was and why.

"Nii-san...Do you think you could take me out to train again?"

Itachi looked down at his brother and smiled, "Sure, Sasuke."

"Promise!"

"Promise..." Sasuke smiled and grabbed his brother's hand. Itachi smiled and pet his head.

The two Uchiha's entered the house together about 5 mins afterward. Sasuke ran a lap around the house before losing his mother somewhere near the small pond in their back yard. Once Sasuke had returned to Itachi, they both headed to their father's room.

"To-San...We have returned home." (A/N: To is pronounced Toh just to tell u)

"Come in."

Both of the raven haired boys entered the room quietly, kneeling again infront of To-San. Something seemed to have troubled him. His brow was scrunched up and left worry lines on his forehead.

"How was school, Itachi. Was Sasuke being good?"

"He seemed to have gotten a fever and came to pay me a visit in the nurse's office. I let him sleep until the end of school." Itachi said not including some other things. He saw Sasuke blush and lower his head more, staring at his lap. He chuckled silently in his head.

"Is that so...Sasuke. You should go and rest."

"Hai To-San..." Sasuke turned away from his dad and brother and quickly got up.

"Close the door behind you...There is something I need to discuss with your brother."

Sasuke obeyed and stared hesitantly at the back of Itachi's head before closing the paper-screen door. He walked out towards the garden and sat on the edge of the wooden platform.(the wooden floor things..you know). He stared silently at the sky as the sun set. What were these feelings he felt for his Aniki. He was always so flustered when he got near him, and his body tingled everytime he felt him touching his skin. And not to mention all of the weird things his Aniki was doing to him...He was sure that it wasn't something they should be doing, but he couldn't help it...When his brother's deep crimson eyes watch him he just cant help but do whatever he asks.

He closed his eyes and lay back with his arms behind his head. The raven haired boy sighed, 'Why is everything so confusing when it comes to Nii-san?'

* * *

**back at Iruka's house**

"Iru..ka...sen..sei?" Naruto stared in shock as his teacher and gardian dropped the bowl of boiling water onto the ground. He could see and smell a dark aura around him..Was something wrong? Maybe it was a bad idea to tell him...

"Naruto..." Iruka's voice was shaking slightly. "Are you sure you saw this?"

"..."

"Answer me."

"...Why!? Is it bad!! I saw you and Kakashi-sensei doing the same thing last week in th-"

"AAHHHHHHH!!! NARUTO!!!!"

Eventually after Iruka stopped chasing Naruto around the house with a katana, they calmed down and were able to eat dinner...in akward silence. Naruto hesitantly looked up at the brown haired ninja. Something was up...but what? Why was Iruka-sensei so mad and nervous about Sasuke? He just had a bad feeling...

* * *

(A/N: Btw...i have no idea where i'm going with this story...sorry!!) 

Sasuke stirred when he felt himself being lifted off the ground. Small arms wrapped around his body as the body holding him headed up the stairs to the child's room.

"Ka-San?..."

"Sasuke...You shouldn't sleep outside when the weather's been so cold lately...Itachi tells me that you were feeling ill at school too. You should be in your warm bed." Her gentle voice rang through Sasuke's head as he smiled. He snuggled closer to his mother, hugging her small frame. She giggled quietly and tapped his forehead, "got'cha!" Sasuke laughed rubbing the spot on his forehead before he was set on the bed.

"Ka-San...What is To-San talking to Nii-San about?" Sasuke asked hesitantly. He was confused when his mother's face instantly changed from a smile to a frown. What is worring her so much? Is something wrong? Maybe someone died?

"It's nothing, Sasuke." She walked over the the side of his bed and leaned over to kiss his forehead. "Don't worry. You don't have to concern yourself with this problem. Just get some rest." She smiled and lovingly stroked his hair. "I love you Sasuke. Good night."

"Good night Ka-San."

Sasuke heard the door close. He let out another long sigh. Was was everyone always keeping secrets from him? Was it because he was just too weak? He wasn't strong enough? Sasuke turned to his side and bit back a whimper as tears flooded his eyes. Why was he so weak! Why couldn't he be like Aniki? Why!?

"Why are you crying Sasuke."

Sasuke gasped as his eyes widened. He flipped onto his back, blushing when he was face to face to Itachi. Was he really that depressed not to notice his brother coming in to his and onto his bed? He turned his face away from his brother's in shame. Itachi lifted his eyebrow's at his brother's reaction. He frowned slightly and reached his hand out to carress his cheek.

"You're not weak Sasuke. Who ever said that you were weak?"

Sasuke began to sob as tears flowed freely out of his eyes. Was he so easy to read also? He curled up into and ball and sobbed underneath the sheets.

"Sasuke..."

Itachi sighed and lay next to his brother pulling his shaking body against his own, wrapping his strong arms around his waist. Sasuke squirmed when he felt his brother's breath against his neck and the warm that his body radiated. Itachi held on tight and kissed his neck, occationally letting his tongue slip out to taste the creamy skin there. Sasuke moaned quietly, his sobbing coming to a stop.

"Good..." Itachi reached beside him and pulled the blankets over himself and Sasuke. He closed his eyes and buried his face in Sasuke's hair. "Go to sleep outoto..."

"But...Nii-san..." Sasuke forced his brother's arms to come loose so he could turn and face him. He stared into his brother's bold yet sympathetic eyes, finding comfort in them.

"What is it..."

Sasuke closed his eyes, his breathing returning to normal and his tears now gone. He gripped Itachi's shirt and buried his face in it. He could hear his heart pounding in his ears. For some reason, he suddenly felt sleepy and everything around him began to feel like a dream. He inched closer to his brother's warm body and let his eyes flutter close.

"Nii-Sannn... I love you..."

* * *

"Sasuke! Wake up now..." 

The small Uchiha boy turned in his bed as his mother's voice rang through his ears. 'Wait Aniki!!!' Sasuke shot up from his sleeping postition into a sitting one, frantically looking around for any sign of his brother. His mind was sort of hazy and blurry. What happend last night? The only thing he remember was..._'Nii-sannn...I love you..."_

"WHHATT!!!" Sasuke shrieked and buried his head under his pillow. He couldn't believe he said something so...so embarressing. Ah, what was he going to do now? He probably couldn't face his Aniki again..ever...

"Sasuke! Are you up? It's time for your day of training with Itachi again."

_I think i spoke too soon..._

Sasuke slowly got up and went into the bathroom to brush his teeth. Once he was done, he reached into his dresser and pulled a new pair of cloths, trying to go as slow as he can. He stopped when he heard footsteps coming up the stairs. '_Nii-san?!'_ He quickly pulled the rest of his shirt on and scrambled to the door, running into the person there.

"Ouch Sasuke...What are you doing up here? I called you down nearly 45minutes ago!"

Sasuke turned his head to the clock and sweat. Heh oops...

"Is there something wrong Sasuke? Did something happen? You can tell me!"

Sasuke paused, would he be able to tell his parents? How would they react? Will they do anything about it? Thousands of questions filled his head, but one thing he did know was that whatever was going on between his brother and him and should remain a secret. It wasnt a normal brother brother relationtship thats for sure...He turned his head up to his mother and faked a smile, "It's nothing Kaa-san..."

Her face twisted into a pout, "Sasuke wont tell me anything..." She faked tears. Sasuke rolled his eyes. His mom laughed. "Lets go, comon."

The two of them went down into the kitchen where Sasuke sat down to eat breakfast. His mother turned away and faced the stove. Sasuke watched her intently, not noticing the entering person.

"Sleep well Otouto?" Warm breath passed his ear.

"ARRHHHH!!" Sasuke leaped up from his seat landing on the floor. He stared up at the tall man with shocked eyes, holding his hand against his ear and trying his best to hide the blush on his face. "Nii-San!"

Ka-san turned her head towards the noise and raised her eyebrows at Sasuke. "Are you sure you're feeling alright Sasuke.. You really seem to be out of it today...Maybe you really are getting sick.."

"He's fine." Itachi answered for him taking a seat infront of Sasuke. He smirked evily as Sasuke got up and brushed himself off and sat back down. The rest of breakfast was an awkward silence. Once in a while Itachi would catch Sasuke staring at him and quickly looking away like it was nothing. He smiled and pushed his foot forward, groping for his brother's foot. Sasuke jumped again when he found it.

Once again Ka-san gave him a strage stare.

"Sorry...I just saw a spider over there and it did a flip and then-...urk...nevermind..." Sasuke blushed. He probably sounded stupid right now. '...Ah...HUH?!' Sasuke blushed again and twitched when a warm, larger foot rubbed up against his own. He shot a glare at his brother who smiled at him silently and continued to eat his food. Sasuke bit back a moan as the larger foot trailed up his leg, up onto his lap and back down. He forced himself to look down at his plate and pick up his chopstick...'Oh, Itachi is going to get it later...' Sasuke growled in his head.

* * *

"Sasuke...Are you ready to go now?" Itachi called from the hall. Sasuke quickly gathered his training supplies and was running around upstairs. He grabbed his bag and shoved everything inside, running down the stairs looking like a mess.

"I'm ready!"

Itachi smiled and gestured for Sasuke to exit the door...But when he stepped forward, a dark figure stepped in.

"Where do you think you're going..."

Sasuke shivered at the harsh tone of his father's voice. Was something wrong? Maybe he upset him in someway. Eitherway, he was angry as hell.

"Itachi, where do you think you are taking Sasuke? I told you yesterday, you are not to leave this house without my permission." To-san snarled his face glazing with anger.

_'Why was he acting like this? This wasn't he usually was...Whats going on?!'_

Sasuke looked up at his brother. His face was also scrunched up into a glare, his deep crimson eyes shining brightly. Thats when he saw it...His sharingan was changing!! Sasuke whimpered quietly as his body shook a little. He had to speak up, for Aniki's sake!

"Uhm...N..Nii-ssan...Was j.just taking m...me out t..to train..." Sasuke studdered staring at both of the people infront of him. He was afraid...He looked up at his brother again, his eyes were back to normal...thats a relief...But what was that?!

"Umm...Nii-sann...It's...Okay if you..c..cant take me out..t..today..." Sasuke stared at the ground, feeling his father's angry gaze burning into him. Itachi's face softened for a second and tensed up again. He reached forward and grabbed Sasuke by the arm, pulling him out of the door. He pushed Sasuke out and glared at his father.

_'You can no longer control me...And don't you dare hurt Sasuke or I'll kill you.'_

The older Uchiha boy shot his father a death glare before closing the door behind him. Sasuke was confused and kept asking his brother questions. Itachi simply smiled and answered, "I promised you." Sasuke's face instantly lit up. He smiled and jumped on Itachi.

"I love you Nii-san!!!!" Sasuke squealed, not knowing what he said.

Itachi turned his head as a small blush covered his cheek. Sasuke really was cute...Well then..Since they were alone again, maybe he could do some fun things with him. The two Uchiha's walked towards the dense forest, one with ulterior motives hidden inside of his deep and complicated mind, while the other cheerfully clung to the other's back having no idea what was in store for him later.

* * *

**Cib: Sorry! cliffie!! I really didnt mean to end it like this but my mom is yelling at me to get the heck off the computer..So i have to right after i upload this...So! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!! Thank you very much for your review! i luv u all!!!!!!!!!!**

**TBC...**


	6. You're Mine Sasuke

**Chapter 6: You're Mine Sasuke

* * *

**

**Cib: OwO Ookay guys...This chapter is actually going to have that lemon I was promising...Sooo..that means that this story is going to end soooon...very soon...Unless I can think of a sequel...or I can just continue to write one shots..If that'll please you...XD Just tell me your opinion and I'll try to do it..XD hehe**

**Disclaimer: Nupe...If i did, it would probably be Sasuke x everyone except girls...or Naruto x Everyone except girls...or maybe even Itachi x rape everyone except girls...HAHAH LOL**

**Warning: L.E.M.O.N!!!!!!!!! XD XD XD XD yummy...hehehehe and smexy talk...haha**

**Rating: M- what do you call it NC-17 is it?? whatever graphic ness**

**NOTE!!! IF YOU DO NOT LIKE GRAPHIC LEMONS THEN DO NOT READ THIS... I'm pretty sure you can skip this chapter without missing alot of the story...**

* * *

Sasuke panted as he sat himself down next to a tree. He had spend half the day training with Itachi on the targets and now he was all tired. Sasuke closed his eyes and smiled as a cool breeze came by. He shifted slightly when he felt another body sit next to him. Sasuke re-opened his eyes and stared up at his brother, smiling. 

"Nii-San, Thank you for taking me out training again! It was really fun." Sasuke smiled.

Itachi smiled back and rubbed his head, "My pleasure."

Sasuke giggled and reached over for the bag he had brought. He took out the small lunches his Ka-San had made for them to eat. One baggie had a couple of onigiri inside while the other had a couple of fruits. Sasuke took them out and laid them out between Itachi and himself. (OMFG PLEASE FORGIVE MY HORRIBLE GRAMMAR)

"Nii-San? Are you hungry?"

Itachi watched as his brother went through his bag and brought out their lunches. This was it, this was the perfect time to "pounce" on his victim. He reached forward and grabbed his brother's wrist pulling him onto his lap. Sasuke flushed red and squirmed trying to escape his brother's embrace. Itachi wouldn't let that happen.

"I'm hungry for you Sasuke..."

Sasuke's eyes widened at the comment and froze when he felt a hot tongue trailing up his neck. His eyes closed shut as he whimpered. '_Whats going on? I'm feeling all hot again...Why does this only happen when Aniki touches me?'_

"Nii-San...W..what do you mean?"

Itachi turned Sasuke so that he was facing him and pushed him onto the ground so he was now straddling his waist. Sasuke cried out before his mouth his mouth was coverd my his brother's. Itachi wasted no time in trusting his own tongue into Sasuke's mouth. He rubbed them both together tasting his brother's wonderful and delicious taste. Sasuke moaned into his brother's mouth when he felt a hand reaching under his shirt, rubbing his skin. Itachi pulled away and stared into his brother's dark eyes knowing that lust was clearly painted on his own.

"Sasuke...I want you...I want to make you mine so that no one else can touch you. Mine and only mine."

"N..Nii-ssan...?"

"Sasuke...Let's have sex."

Sasuke's was shocked when he heard this. The whole concept of sex was still unknown to him, but he did know alittle about it.

For instance, he knew that guys and girls did it when they loved each other... Did that mean that Aniki loved him too? Sasuke blushed and turned his head away from his brother. Itachi leaned forward and kissed his cheek and then his neck. Soothingly, he carressed his cheek, allowing him time to think about his answer.

"B...but Nii-sann...I dont...I dont know...h.how to..."

Itachi smirked and kissed him again, "Don't worry. Just do what I taught you before and I'll handle the rest." Itachi swiftly began to attack Sasuke's creamy skin again as he pulled him off of the dirty ground. Sasuke whimpered when Itachi lifted his shirt up and was sucking on his nipples. He blushed and squirmed, only making Itachi's grip on his sides get stronger.

Sasuke bit his lip as intense pleasure shot up his spine affecting the lower half of his body. He could feel his pants begining to tighten as well as heat up. Then the pain came as his forming erection became hard and began to throb. Sasuke was curious why his dick did that everytime that Itachi touched him. It was like his Aniki fueled the fire deep inside him, making his body react in unknown ways.

"Ah, Nii-Sann..."

Itachi let Sasuke's hard and red nipple slip from his mouth and trailed his hot tongue down his stomach. He used his free hands to lift his shirt off his head and tossed it aside next to his bag. Sasuke shivered as the sudden coldness hit his skin. He moved closer to his brother's warmth, unknowingly thrusting his hips forward against Itachi's. Sasuke heard his brother hiss through his teeth. So, Aniki had the same problem as himself!

Itachi roughly pulled Sasuke into a kiss pushing his tongue into his mouth. Sasuke, growing impatient, faught back and pushed his own tongue against Itachi's, who moaned. Itachi continued to suck the living hell out of his brother' mouth as his tongue practically raped his throat. Sasuke's face scrunched up as his face turned red. He pulled his head away from Itachi's godly mouth and gasped for air.

"Sasuke get up and take off your pants." Itachi ordered. Sasuke obeyed and got up panting, his hand coming down to strip the last of his clothing off of himself. Itachi watched with hungry eyes and licked his lips. Sasuke shivered when he saw that and dropped his cloths to his ankles. Itachi smirked and gestured for Sasuke to straddle him again. Sasuke blushed and pouted.

"N..Nii-san...aren't you going to..um.." Sasuke questioned shyly pointing at his brother's pants. Itachi smirked and laughed.

"Impatient aren't we?" Itachi chuckled when Sasuke jumped at his response. "Come here Sasuke."

The younger Uchiha hesitated but came forward. Itachi pulled him down onto his knees and grabbed his hand, moving it over to his groin. Sasuke's eyes widened when he felt something hot and hard. Itachi let out a pleased purr and continued to use Sasuke's hand to pleasure himself. Sasuke blushed and tried not to stare at his sexy brother.

"Sasuke...I want you..."

"y..yes..."

Itachi smiled and removed Sasuke's hand from his member. He stood up and took a moment to pull off his pants and boxers and sat back down on the picnic blankets they brought. He then began to remove his shirt. He reached forward and pulled Sasuke over his legs and pulled him down, growling when the head of his cock rubbed against Sasuke's inner leg. Sasuke's moaned feeling his brother's hot precum smearing on his body.

Sasuke panted in lust as he caputured his brother's mouth with his own, rubbing his own cock against Itachi's stomach creating that delicious friction he so longed for. Itachi began to suck on his brother's tongue allowing his hands to wander from his waist to his cock. Sasuke cried out in pleasure and arched his back, moaning in response as Itachi's own cock slid against the crack of his ass. The double friction cause Sasuke to tense and climax.

"Ahhhh!" Sasuke screamed as his cum sprayed out of his cock and covered his Aniki's stomach. He panted and closed his eyes leaning against Itachi's shoulder. Itachi smirked and reached between them, smearing some cum onto his finger and brought it to his own mouth. He let out a quiet moan as Sasuke's wonderful taste slid down his throat.

"Was that good Sasuke?" Itachi asked leaning his head against Sasuke's. Sasuke blushed at felt his body instantly reacting again to his brother's gentle actions. He bit his lip as the now familiar warmth between his legs returned. He groaned quietly and thrust forward, rubbing his chest against Itachi's in want.

"Nii-San...Please...I want more!" Sasuke panted into his ear. He had no idea what he was saying but Itachi knew. Itachi smiled and allowed his right hand to slither down Sasuke's soft back and to his ass. He slowly trailed his index finger against the crack, parting it slightly. Sasuke moaned and moved backward agasint his finger. His body was no longer moving to his will, it was like it had a mind of its own.

"Sasuke," Itachi purred into his ear. "Do you want to know what I'm going to do to you?"

Sasuke nodded his head slightly, still panting.

"First I'm going to make you suck on my fingers and then I'll use them to stretch the inside of you're ass. Then I'm going to put my cock inside of you and fuck you senseless." Itachi growled and licked the shell of Sasuke's ear.

Sasuke still had no idea what was going to happen but answered anyways. "Please..."

Itachi smirked, "Beg me to fuck you."

Sasuke shivered as Itachi's hot breaths brushed his neck. "Please, Nii-San...fuck me...I want you, please!"

Itachi smiled, "Since you asked so nicely."

Itachi removed his hand from Sasuke's ass and lifted them up to his mouth. Sasuke instantly opened his mouth and used his tongue to pull the slender digits into his mouth. He moaned quietly around them and used his tongue to wet them the best he could.

Itachi groaned as the wet heat around his fingers made his erection throb. He moved his fingers around and started to play with Sasuke's tongue. When he decided that they were wet enough, he removed them and placed them at Sasuke's entrance.

"This is going to hurt a little bit..." the older Uchiha warned. Sasuke nodded and wrapped his arms around his Aniki's neck.

Itachi let out a deep sigh and placed a wet finger at Sasuke's opening, pressing it against it. Sasuke squirmed a little but Itachi's left arm held him tightly against his chest. He slowly began to push his finger in, pushing them past the tight ring of muscle. Sasuke cried out at the awkward feeling and cried against Itachi's neck. Itachi groaned at the tight heat, pushing his finger against Sasuke's tightening muscles.

"Sasuke...Relax or it's going to hurt even more..." Itachi bit his lip when the heat around his finger suddenly tightened then relaxed.

Sasuke whimpered and relaxed his back and muscles, allowing his breathing to return to normal. It was such a strange and new feeling to him, but he heard from the older boys at school that it felt pretty good. Sasuke blushed as he remembered the way they described it.

_'It was like...so good! The way he pulled out of me and then pushed back in...God it was the best thing in the world!'_

"Nn...Nii-Sann...Faster...Please?" Sasuke begged wanting to feel that "best thing in the world" everyone was talking about.

Itachi's eyes widened with curiousity. Was Sasuke always this good at acting sexy and cute at the same time? He smiled and kissed his cheek. He heard Sasuke gasp as he pulled his finger out only so the tip of it remained, then pushed in another finger. He began to move them in a sissor like motion, stretching him for another bigger object.

"Ahhnn!!" Sasuke cried out in pain when his insides were forcefully being stretched. But for some reason, the pain only made him want his Aniki more. I guess he was like one of those..whacha ma call its...Masochists??

Itachi lowered his head to Sasuke's shoulder and bit the skin there. He slipped his tongue out to lap at the reddening skin. He trailed a series of kisses and bits up and down his neck and collarbone as his right hand continued to stretch and thrust in and out of Sasuke.

Sasuke gasped when Itachi's finger's brushed against the bundle of nerves deep within his body. His body shook as the digits continued to rub and push against his prostate, giving him mini seizures. Itachi smirked and pulled his fingers out of Sasuke and brought them up to his mouth, licking them. He then tapped Sasuke on the shoulder to get up.

Sasuke whined when the fingers were pulled out of him. He pushed away from his brother chest slightly when he felt a tap on his shoulder, watching as the older raven haired man wiped his cum onto his hand. Itachi quickly began to rub it onto his cock, mixing it with his own precum, using it like lube. He groaned as the friction from his hand made him pant in lust.

"Ready Sasuke? I can't wait any longer."

"Yes, Nii-San..."

Sasuke lifted his ass off of Itachi's lap and moved his hands back to help spread his cheeks. He winced slightly as cool air blew against his opening. Itachi lifted Sasuke up by his waist and guided him down onto his cock, impaling him. Sasuke moaned loudly as he was suddenly filled.

"nn..." Itachi moaned as Sasuke clentched around him. The feeling was so amazing! Sasuke was so tight and hot. Itachi smirked answering himself, 'well he is a virgin.'

"Nii-San!! Move please!!" Sasuke begged digging his nails into Itachi's back who winced slightly. Itachi brough his hands up to Sasuke's hips and pulled him up, slamming him back down onto his cock. Sasuke cried out in ecstasy, arching his back. He pushed off the ground, lifting himself off of Itachi's cock and sliding back down, leaving Itachi's hand free to do whatever now.

Sasuke's body was covered in sweat and his legs were shaking from pleasure. His hair was sticking out a odd places and his ass was dripping with cum. He threw his head back and groaned as Itachi's hand wrapped around his erection and began to pump him. He felt his brother's sledner fingers rubbing at the skin around the head of his cock, and pulling at the sacks underneath. Sasuke bit his lip to silence what would have been a scream even his parents could have heard.

"Nnii-sann!!! Niii-Sannn!!! Ahh..ahh!! ah-" Sasuke scream was silenced by Itachi's hot mouth. He thrust upward into the warm hand around his shaft and downward onto the rock hard cock inside of him. He moaned loudly as his prostate was roughly rammed into. He impaled himself a couple more times before screaming his brother's name and cumming onto his chest.

Itachi moaned when Sasuke tightened even more than he thought it could. He forced his brother up and down his erection a few more times before spilling his hot cum into him. Sasuke choked back a moan when searing hot heat replaced his brother's length. Itachi gently pulled himself out of his brother, laying his limp body onto the blankets. Sasuke whimpered in discomfort when hot cum dripped from his ass and legs.

"N-nnii-san...I..I love..y..you..." Sasuke whispered quietly before passing from exhaustion. Itachi hovered over his brother and kissed his cheek, grabbing a towel to wipe his brother clean.

"You're mine now Sasuke...No can ever touch you except for me..."

**T.B.C...**

* * *

**Cib: Eek! sorry if that was really really graphic...!! I try not to make my lemons so graphic but lately...they seem to be getting worse and worse...**

**Thank you for reading and THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE 5K+ HITS ON THIS STORY!!!! **


	7. Without Me

**Chapter 7: Without Me**

* * *

**Cib: Hey guys!! Thank you for all of your support and reviews!!!! I dont think I could ever write another chapter without you guys!!! Thank you so much!! Well here is your long awaited chapter!! enjoy...i hope...**

**Pairing: Itachi x Sasuke**

**Warning: Lemon (but kinda short)**

* * *

"Sasuke wake up now..."

The small raven haired boy groaned and rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand. He yawned tiredly and sat up, his hair a mess. He blinked quietly and stared at his surroundings...Wait...They were still in the forest!! And...And...And...He just had sex with his older brother...

"Wha!!" Sasuke panicked and pulled the blankets over himself. He turned bright red and hid his head from his brother. This was soooo embarressing!! He felt tears creeping out of his eyes. Arg, what was he going to do now?

"Sasuke..." Itachi said quietly, reaching forward to pull his brother's shaking body against his own. He felt Sasuke jump underneath the blankets in shock. He smiled softly and rested his cheek against the top of Sasuke's head. He heard Sasuke's breath hitch in his throat and a quiet whimper.

"N...Nii-san...Did..we..r..really...Um...You know..."

Itachi chuckled at Sasuke's shyness. He hugged his brother tighter and replied smiling, "Yes. You are mine Sasuke...You'll be with me forever no matter what happens. I'll protect you..."

"N-Nii-san..."

"I'll protect you..."

Sasuke gently pushed his Aniki's head off his own and tossed the blankets off of himself. He threw himself at his brother, tackling him to the ground, small tears gliding down his reddened cheeks. Itachi grunted as his back hit the tree.

"Sa-"

"I love you Nii-san!! Please don't leave me! I don't want to leave you ever!! I want to stay with you forever in your arms where I know I'll be safe...loved...happy." Sasuke cried quietly into Itachi's shirt leaving small tear stains.

"Don't worry. I'll always be here for you...Only for you Sasuke," Itachi smiled and lifted Sasuke's chin upward to face his own. Sasuke's face light up happily and he leaned forward to press his small trembling lips against his Aniki's warm and soft ones. Itachi smiled into the kiss and carressed his brother's cheek lovingly. Sasuke purred quietly and pressed closer to his brother's body.

"I love you Nii-San."

"Lets go home," Itachi got up and packed all their things and wrapped Sasuke with the blankets to keep him warm. The sun had gone down a while ago and it was starting to get a little chilly. Sasuke walked next to his brother, all the while holding onto his arm.

_'I'll protect you...I'll make sure that no one can ever hurt you again my little Sasuke.'_

* * *

"Sasuke-kunn!! Did you have a fun time?" Kaa-San smiled happily and literally pranced over to her youngest son. Sasuke nodded in respose and pealed his clingy mother off of himself. The lady just pouted but gave up. 

"Kaa-San...I'm going to go and take a shower ok?" Sasuke said heading up the stairs.

"Okay!! But don't take too long!! It's almost your bedtime."

"Hai..."

Sasuke climbed the stairs to his room shaking his head. '_One day Kaa-san is going to choke me to death, I swear!' _Sasuke laughed quietly to himself and turned to walk into his Aniki's room. He flipped on the light and smiled. His brother's room was perfect. There was no trace of trash, dust, or even dirty cloths! Now Sasuke knew why his mother always yelled at him for leaving his dirty cloths out over night...

"Nii-San? Are you in here?" Sasuke said heading toward the bathroom. "Nii-San?...I guess not...Well I better finish my shower before Nii-san gets back..." The small Uchiha quickly rid himself of his cloths and got into the shower, wincing as cold water hit is back. He had to wait a little bit before the water would start to warm up.

Sasuke closed his eyes and tilted his head forward, leaning his head against the glass walls of the shower. He smiled slightly at the thought of his Aniki using the very same bathroom everyday, the very same sink, toilet, bathtub, shower. This shower. Sasuke's eyes widened...THIS SHOWER!

Sasuke blushed and removed his face from the glass, reaching his hands upward to run it through his wet hair. This had to be it...This warm feeling he always got in his stomach everytime he thought of his Aniki.This feeling, it had to be love! He was sure of it. But did Itachi feel the same way?

The young Uchiha shook the thought out of his head. His Aniki never said it directly to him before...But he always showed it by his actions and the small thing he would say here and there. He never touched Sasuke in a violent manner either...Was this really love?

"Sasuke, How long are you going to just stand there?"

The younger Uchiha jumped in surprise. His head shot towards the door where his Aniki was watching him shower with such interest. He blushed all the way to his ears and backed up into the corner. This was so embarressing! He tried his best to cover himself up, but it didnt help since the shower was the see through glass kind and he hadn't bothered to hang up a towel on the rack attached to the door. Why was he so stupid!!

Sasuke was suddenly brought back to reality as Itachi opened the door to the shower and stepped in, bare naked. Sasuke's breath hitched as Itachi's soft silky skin brushed against his own in an attempt to squeaze into the small shower. Sasuke stood up, giving them more room, but stayed in his corner. Itachi looked at him curiously.

"What are you doing Sasuke?"

"..."

Itachi noticed that Sasuke was now shaking from the cold air entering the shower. He turned to close the door before pulling his brother's small body against his own and under the spray of hot water. Sasuke squeaked at the touch and warmth but accepted it without hesitation. Itachi smiled. Soothingly, he let his hands slowly slide across Sasuke's shoulder, applying small amounts of pressure. Sasuke groaned softly and arched his back.

"You're tense...Whats wrong?"

Sasuke ignored his Aniki's question and concentrated on the relaxing feeling of his brother's hands on his back. He let out a soft moan of pleasure as his brother's gentle hands pushed against some sore muscles in the middle of his back. He let his eyes tighten as he leaned forward against the cool tile walls, his Aniki moving along with him. Sasuke shivered as he felt the touch of soft lips against his neck and back.

"N..Nii-sann..." Sasuke reached his hands backward, stroking his brother's hips as his name slipped out of his mouth. He felt Itachi tense for a second before relaxing against Sasuke's touch.

"Sasuke...Do you want to do_ it_ again?..." Itachi whispered into the small boy's ear, his voice husky and breath hot with lust.

Sasuke moaned softly as Itachi's hand crept down his stomach to his lower area where his, now growing, arousal stood. He thrust his hips into the warm hand before answering quietly.

"Please Nnii-s..an..."

"Aa..." Itachi let his hot tongue leave a burning trail up Sasuke's neck.

The younger Uchiha let out a strangle cry of pleasure as Itachi's warm hands stroked the sensitive skin on his "happy place". He gasped and gripped his hands into a fist, pushing his head against the wall harder. Sasuke gasped when Itachi pressed the tip of his cock against his entrance. Sasuke pressed back against the heated organ, groaning as it forced its way in.

"Ahh! Nii-sannn!!"

"Sasuke..." Itachi moaned quietly and shoved himself all way in.

"N.ii-sann...please...move!!" Sasuke begged, inching away from his brother. Itachi got the hint and pulled out himself before thrusting in again. Sasuke squeaked at his brother's force as he was roughly rammed into the wall. He cried out in pleasure as Itachi hit his prostate a little harder than before. Itachi reached his hand to turn Sasuke's face towards him, claiming his lips in a chaste kiss.

Itachi gently stroked Sasuke's cock, bringing him closer and closer to his climax. He could feel it comming, the way his brother tightened round his own cock, milking him towards his climax. Sasuke whined and tried to deepen the kiss, but Itachi wouldn't allow it. Not tonight anyways. Instead he ignored it and focused on his thrusts, going harder and deeper each time until he had Sasuke screaming again.

There was something about the way he was acting that made Sasuke worry and afraid. He had a strange feeling in his gut telling him that something horrible was going to happen...Tonight.

"Sas...uk..e...I love...you.." Itachi panted spilling his cum inside of Sasuke. Sasuke screamed his brother's name loud enough for his parents to hear, but he didnt care. All that mattered to him right now was his brother.

Itachi kissed Sasuke's shoulder one last time before pulling himself out. Sasuke whimpered quietly but fell backwards from exhaustion. Itachi smiled softly and washed the rest of his brother off while he slept peacefully in his arms.

As he got out, he quickly dried Sasuke and placed him in his bed. Quietly, he retreated into the closet. When he emerged, he was totally changed. He was no longer wearing his regular cloths. This time it was his ANBU outfit. He only ever wore this when he was out to kill someone.

"I love you Sasuke...Maybe you'll know the reason why I'm doing this soon...but right now...Sleep...and don't cry when no one is here in the morning...not even me..."

TBC...

* * *

**Cib: Thank you for reading!! I'll update again soon!!**


End file.
